forbidden love
by Mrs.ClaryEaton
Summary: Sorry I ain't good at summaries Rose is working at Arby's when she meets Dimitri and she falls for one of her coworkers


**Forbidden love**

It all start when I was 17 about seventeen days away from my 18th birthday. It was a Friday I was leaving work at the time I had no drivers license so I was riding my bike every where. I was working on unlocking my bike when Someone comes up behind me turns me around and pushes me hard up against the light post and when I open my eyes to see who it is. I don't believe my eyes it can't be him. But it is it's Dimitri, I can't believe this is happening. I'm a split second he leans in and wispers In my ear don't close ur eyes

Then he leans and kisses me so hard and when I look into his eyes I could see the lust, passion, dare I say love that he was trying to put into the kiss to show me how he felt. I kiss him back just as hard if not more knowing this might never happen again. When come up for air we realize the his best friend and my co worker has been standing there watching this whole time. I was so embarrassed that buried my head into his chest and jacket. He noticed how embarrassed and nervous I was that he wrapped his arms around my small body and tells me it's going to be fine and gives me his keys and tells me to go wait in his car and that he would talk to Ivan . I do as he asks and the whole time I am thinking I am dreaming. This can't Be happening I must be high or something. I am sitting in his car inhaling his scent so deep in thought I didn't see it hear him get in. Dimiti reaches over to grab my hand to reassure me everything is going to work out ok for us. As we drive in silence to his apartment I remember to text my mom that I am staying at a friend's house and that I would see when I come home. She doesn't really care what I do as long as I tell where I am and don't get in trouble with the cops. She works at night and sleeps most of the day. After texting my mom I start to think of everything that could go wrong from here on out. What happens if someone finds out about us before I turn 18. What if he realizes that we could never work out or what if he is just doing this because he wants to sleep with and then dump me like a common whore. All these what if's keep flooding my mind like a river and my head is spinning so fast I start to get dizzy. I realize we have parked and hurry to get out of crowded shrinking space. He hurry over to me to make sure I am alright.

"Babe are alright you are looking really pale" he says as he grabs my cheek and then he kisses me and it drags me out of my head. I Kiss him back letting him know I am ok.He stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes and says " I really like you u know I would not risk everything if I didn't love you, I don't want u to worry about how this is going to work or if I am using u because I would never do such a thing to such a kind and caring ,crazy and beautiful woman. " without so much as a word from me me grabs my hand and leads me to his house. He left me speechless after his little speech.

"Ok so we should probably talk right now right, I mean i really don't what to do right now please say something i feel like your freaking out" say Dimitri. "Shut the hell up and kiss me already" I say with anger and lust.

"Roza... as much... as I ...like kissing ...you and... believe me I do love ...kissing you we really should talk." Says Dimitri slowly in between kisses. So I reluctantly stop and look him right in his big brown eyes that look like pools of chocolate.

"Ok what do u wanna talk about" I say sarcastically because i don't know how to open up and have the conversation that he wants.

" No don't you fucking dare do that to me. "

"Do what to you cause I can think of a lot I want to do you"

" Close your self off because ur afraid to get hurt, when you know I would never hurt you roza" I put my hand up 2 her cheek and she leans into my hand. "Oh roza, my roza" I whisper to her in Russian. "Please don't close me out before even giving me a chance"

"Close my self Off I am not closing Anything Off This Is Who i Am Take Me Or Leave Me, I Have Shone you Everything That I Am If U Cant See That Then Maybe U Dont Know Me. Cause I am Scarcstic and stupid and crazy. Thats me so decide if u want me or not cause cause once I walk out that door you will have lost me forever." I shout as I start walking to the door.

I almost get to the door before he stops me and pushed me up against a door and kissed me saying " Please don't leave me"

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter its my first fan fiction** **Romitri forever**


End file.
